clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
Guards
"Three ruthless bone brothers with shields. Knock off their shields and all that's left are three ruthless bone brothers." Summary *The Guards are unlocked from the Royal Arena (Arena 7). *It spawns three single target, melee Skeletons with low hitpoints and shields in addition to their normal health. *A Guards card costs 3 Elixir to deploy. *They appear similar to the Giant Skeleton due to their underbite, and have the same diagonal scar as normal Skeletons, but have a few exceptions like wooden spears which Spear Goblins bear, wooden shields, and Dark Prince helmets. They are also a bit bigger than normal Skeletons. Strategy *The Guards can counter high damage, single target troops, as their shield allows them to survive an extra hit. **The Guards' shields prevent them from being killed in one hit by spell cards. ** The Guards can be used effectively to counter a lone Sparky. With their shield, they can withstand a blow from the Sparky and destroy it before it shoots a second time. **The Prince is an excellent card for them to be used against due to them being able to tank a charge and also take 6 hits total. **Guards are also good at taking down the Dark Prince as well. **It can withstand 2 shots from Sparky, like the Dark Prince. *The Guards can be countered with Area Damage troops or buildings. The Fire Spirits and Bomber are most effective, but the Wizard or the Bomb Tower are also good (but expensive) options. **Fire Spirits may only take out the Guards' shields and may not kill them entirely. This does render them without a shield, however, leaving them highly vulnerable to attacks. *Thanks to their shields, the Guards are good at taking out glass cannon troops, such as the Wizard or Musketeer if spawned around them, as 1 Guard will be able to absorb at least 2 hits. *The Guards are a good alternative to Barbarians if the player needs to keep their deck cheap as they cost two less Elixir. The trade off is that the Guards have all around lower statistics. *Guards are both effective on defense and offense, often paired with a Mini P.E.K.K.A., as the Guards act as a shield to absorb the damage taken. *When the Three Musketeers are coming to a Crown Tower without support, once the player's Crown Tower targets the Three Musketeers they can do a quick drop of Guards then Ice Spirits. The first guard will absorb the instant 3 burst shots from the Three Musketeers and then the Ice Spirit will freeze them for 2 seconds which is enough time for the 2 remaining guards and Crown Tower to finish off the Three Musketeers. *Guards are actually able to attack from a very short range because of their spears, similar to the Prince. Keep this in mind since Guards using this technique can attack a Valkyrie without taking damage. History *The Guards were added to the game on 3/5/16 with the May Update. *On 18/5/16, a Balance Update increased the Guards' hitpoints and damage by 8%. *On 21/6/16, a Balance Update removed the pushback when their shields break. Trivia *The Guards is one of the 9 cards associated with Skeletons. *The Guards have many appearance traits similar to that of other cards, like Skeletons, Giant Skeleton, Dark Prince, Spear Goblins, etc. *They seem to have an underbite, similar to the Giant Skeleton. *The Guards and the Dark Prince are the only 2 cards to have a shield along with their own health. ** Similarly, both have an Epic rarity, and both are unlocked at Arena 7. *No matter how much damage is inflicted onto the shield, the Guard behind it will remain intact, just like the Dark Prince. This means that not even a Sparky shot can destroy a Guard while it still has its shield. *The Guards' spears allow them to have a slight attack range similar to the Prince against most melee units. de:Wächterru:Стражи Category:Epic Cards Category:Troop Cards